Everything Will Be Alright
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [Complete]. Megan and Drake thinking about their dad. They write him a letter to express their pain. R & R!
1. Default Chapter

**NOTE:** I don't own these people, once again. Drake, Josh, and Miranda own themselves. And Nickelodeon owns the show. Simple Plan wrote this song, Perfect. Good Charlotte wrote the song for Chapter 2. Yeah. I hope you like the story. No deaths in this one. Lol. (Reviews would be nice).

* * *

Drake climbed down from his bed and sat down on a couch. A repeating sadness rolled through his body. He sat down without his usual enthusiasm, staring sadly out into space. Josh was the first one to notice. 

"Hey Drake," he asked. "You alright?"

Drake brushed him away with a hand motion. "Yeah."

Josh climbed out of his bed and stared into his step-brother's eyes. "You sure? You don't look that good."

Drake didn't answer. He was thinking.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

* * *

"Hey!" Josh yelled, snapping his fingers in Drake's face. 

Drake jumped. "W-what?"

"Tell me Drake," Josh said. "You can trust me."

Drake looked at his step-brother. "Josh, what happens when you think of your mom?"

Josh looked at Drake with hurt, surprised eyes. "My mom's dead Drake."

"I know," Drake said sadly. "But I was just thinking of my dad."

"Oh."

"It's," Drake struggled for the right words. "It's the 'anniversary' of my parents' break-up. And it's really hard," he said, struggling not to cry.

"It's ok, Drake," Josh told him, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Just cry."

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

* * *

Drake cried into Josh's shoulder for about twenty minutes. Josh patted his back, hugged him, tried to comfort him, feeling a little uncomfortable. Drake was never this open. But then, he usually didn't think of his parent's divorce every day either. And then Megan came in, and Drake sat up and tried to act like everything was alright. But as usual, nothing got by Megan. 

Surprisingly, she didn't mock Drake as she usually did. She ran into his arms and started sobbing as well. Drake hugged her tight, and she looked up into his eyes. Josh, thinking he was intruding, quietly left the room.

"Why Drake?" she asked her brother. "Why? Why did he hit you? Why did he leave?"

Drake stared back at her, a sparkling tear running down his face. "I-I don't know Megan."

"It wasn't fair," she wailed. "It wasn't fair."

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

* * *

"I know," Drake sighed. "But you know, life isn't fair. It wasn't fair to leave Mom all alone. It wasn't fair that he hit me. It wasn't fair that he tried to hurt you. It wasn't fair that I had to protect you." 

Megan shuddered, remembering the times, and hid her head in Drake's chest. Drake looked at her surprised.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

* * *

Flashback 

"Don't hurt him!" Megan wailed, back then a small girl of eight.

Her dad turned on her, eyes full of fury. He raised his fist.

"Leave her alone!" Drake yelled, a boy of thirteen.

His dad turned around, slapping him hard across the face. Drake stumbled, but kept his balance. An ugly red mark lay on his cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Drake howled, ignoring the burning pain on his face.

With an inhuman roar, his father reached forward and grabbed his throat, yanking the lanky boy up in the air. Drake struggled for air, but then finally lay still with a shudder. He gagged, making rasping noises when finally his dad dropped him to the ground, brutally kicking him in the stomach. Drake doubled over, trying to get air, as Megan fell to his side and started to cry desperately. His dad turned around and left.

That was the last time they ever saw him.

End of Flashback

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

* * *

"It's okay Megan," Drake said, trying to make his little sister feel better as she cried, long heartbroken sobs. "It's okay." 

"I want him to come back Drake," she cried. "I miss him."

"I do too," Drake said, tears jerking at his eyes.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

* * *

"Where's Mom?" Drake asked. 

"She's crying in the kitchen," Megan said in a choked voice. "Dad is helping her."

"Oh," Drake replied, breaking down completely.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

* * *

Josh watched the scene through a crack in the door and found himself crying as well. His mom was gone, and he missed her. But how could their dad be so selfish? He was alive, yet he had left them, left the kids and the wife whom he had once loved. 

Josh had never seen Megan cry. Drake, yes. Once in awhile. But never Megan. Megan was tough, Drake was too. But Drake was more open while Megan was secretive and shy. If this was enough to make Megan cry, Josh would cry. Megan who was evil and plotted, injuring her brothers and never once apologizing.

Josh sobbed until no ends for them. Feeling their pain. Their emptiness. Their loss.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

* * *

"It'll be alright," Drake soothed. "It will be okay. We have Josh now. And seriously," he started to laugh through his tears. "Josh is one funny guy. Remember the time he started twitching on TV?" 

Josh cringed as he heard these words. He never wanted to talk about that again.

Megan giggled, "I told him about that. I reminded him."

"You did?" Drake said in delight. "That was so mean Megan!"

Despite his words, he started cracking up.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

* * *

"Everything's going to be alright," said Drake. "Come on Megan. Let's write Dad the letter we do every year." 

Megan's face became awash with pain again. "Ok," she said quietly.

Review for the next chapter. It will be good. I'll try. Please? The next chapter will have a song too. Please? Please? Reviews?

Strawberryfinn


	2. Emotionless

NOTE: I don't own Emotionless by Good Charlotte. I like Good Charlotte though. Anyway, I don't like this chapter as much as the first. If I have time, I'll rewrite it. Probably not though. I'm to lazy. Unless you give me inspiration. Review.

* * *

Drake and Megan sat together on a chair, staring at the blank paper that lay before them. So far, all it said was, "Dear Dad."

"I don't know what to write," Megan said desperately to her brother.

He stared off into the distance. "We can tell him through music."

Megan got it. "Okay Drake."

They spent the rest of the day, recording their voices onto a CD, playing a song by Good Charlotte. They burned it, and then mailed it.

* * *

1 week later, somewhere in New York:

A man stumbled to his mailbox through the snow. He grabbed a bunch of his letters, and hurried back to his apartment. Once inside, he yanked off his coat, snow falling to the ground. He sat in front of the fire, drying, trying to get feeling back into his hands.

He searched through the letters, finding one with a strange looking lump. He opened it. It was a CD. Snapping open the case, he put it in his CD player, then listened.

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
just to ask you  
how you feel  
and how we fell apart  
how this fell apart_

_are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
do you think about your sons?  
do you miss your little girl?  
when you lay your head down  
how do you sleep at night?  
do you even wonder if we're all right? _

but we're all right  
we're all right

it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive

_the days I spent so cold, so hungry  
were full of hate  
I was so angry  
those scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
there's things I'll take, to my grave  
but I'm okay  
I'm okayit's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
yeah, I'm still alive _

sometimes…  
I forgive  
yeah and this time  
I'll admit  
that I miss you, said I miss youit's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that were still alive

and sometimes  
I forgive  
and this time  
I'll admit, that I miss you, miss you  
hey dad

He turned it off, and sat staring sadly off into the distance. He opened up the envelope.

* * *

Dear Dad,

You probably won't read this. You may not even care. But we miss you Dad. Why did you leave? Don't you remember us? Don't you remember the times you spent with us? We could say so much about how much you hurt us. But it's impossible to explain it. So we burned this CD and we wrote this for you. Just hoping that you'll come back and try to make things right again.

Love,

Drake and Megan

* * *

The man sighed. He reached for his wallet, and flipped it open, at the front pictures of his new kids, Tyler and Rachel. He reached to the back. There was Drake as a baby, then him as a toddler crying about his little sister. The man folded up the letter, into a tiny square. Picked it up, slipped it into the back of his wallet. He flipped back to the front, smiling at his new kids, hiding his first kids in the back.

He closed the wallet, silencing the screams of the past. For now.

He walked over to the window, and looked out. "I'm sorry Megan. I'm sorry Drake."

THE END

well, it wasn't as good as the first one but it wasn't that bad was it? Please don't send flames. They hurt my feelings. But if you really have to, I'll just remove this story. Ok? Thank you. By the way, it's not that good because I wrote it in 10 minutes. I type 86 wpm, not any problem for me. Just hard to think. Sort of a writer's block. Thank you. Review?

Strawberry Finn


End file.
